Homenaje
by Tsukimine12
Summary: Porque todos los personajes merecen tener su propio homenaje. Segundo homenaje: Sakura Haruno.
1. Hinata Hyuga: Esperanza

**Esperanza**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

A veces uno se pregunta; ¿Qué eh echo mal? ¿Por qué me está sucediendo esto a mí? Y las ganas de llorar aumentan conforme vas repitiéndote las mismas preguntas y vez que las respuestas escapan velozmente.

¿Cómo fue que llegaron a eso?

Su vida había sido un martirio desde niña. Siempre tratando de llenar las expectativas de sus padres, sintiendo el dolor del rechazo y la decepción. Los consuelos muy lejos estaban de llegar para ella, solo venían exigencias y miradas de reproche cuando no conseguía lograr la meta.

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sintiendo ahogarse en su propio dolor y miseria. ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué no podía ser más fuerte?

Lo único que quería era ser algo más que una molestia para su Clan, llegar a ser algo más que una decepción del que no te puedes liberar. Quería que por una vez en su vida, su padre la mirara y le dijera _"Buen trabajo, hija. Estoy orgulloso de ti"_

Una frase que le hacía tener esperanza y que fueron la base de su mundo de utopía. Donde ella era fuerte, donde no vivía con el continuó rechazo de su familia, donde no la miraban como a una molestia; donde se sentía _realmente_ _feliz_.

El llanto la llenaba conforme sus pensamientos la embargaban junto al dolor de su mallugado cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaban los pensamientos felices? ¿Por qué se empeñaban en escaparse?

Su autoestima era tan baja, que a veces no sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas para mirarse al espejo y decir; _"Soy bonita, soy fuerte. Puedo lograrlo" _Cuando era perfectamente consciente de que era una mentira.

Era una chica débil, de aspecto pálido y frágil, de ojos completamente fuera de lo normal y un cabello demasiado visto al mundo. No había ninguna cosa que la diferenciaba de las demás. Esos sonrojos, _¡esos molestos sonrojos!, _siempre aparecían no importara la situación. Su vergüenza y timidez, junto a su regular choque de dedos, la hacían sentir cohibida y vulnerable.

Era débil. No era como Sakura y su perfecta capacidad del manejo del Chakra. No tenía su fuerza sobre-humana, no tenía la confianza ni la belleza característica que la hacía diferente, única. _No era fuerte ni especial._

No era como Ino, que no temía expresar lo que pensaba, no tenía su belleza ni porte, no tenía su forma extrovertida ni su coquetería. _No era bonita ni atrevida._

No era como Ten-Ten, no era talentosa en el uso de las armas_. _No temía ser diferente, no tenía esa seguridad y autoestima que la embargaban en un nuevo día. _No era segura ni talentosa._

No era como ninguna de ellas. Ella era normal, aburrida e, incluso, débil y para nada útil. ¿Cuántas veces no se lo repitieron? ¿Cuántas veces no le dijeron que era un inútil? ¿Cuántas veces no la dejaban excluida de los entrenamientos familiares?

Ninguna. Porque siempre se lo repetían, siempre le decían que era una inútil, siempre la excluían.

Las fuerzas se le iban a cada instante de su cuerpo, solo un barullo se oía a su alrededor, una energía roja que explotaba abruptamente detrás de ella. Un llanto interno que, por extraño que parezca, era capaz de sentir en esos momentos.

Y es que era el mismo que oyó y sintió cuando su madre murió.

Su única compañera que la alegraba día a día. Aquella que la reconfortaba mientras silenciosas lágrimas recorría sus pálidas mejillas en un llanto sin sollozos y con una sonrisa triste y sin vida.

El soportar de los días se hacía cada vez más y más difícil. Su padre había empeorado con esa trágica perdida, y había aumentado el nivel de entrenamiento a un paso que ella no era capaz de seguir. Y que, sin embargo, su hermana era capaz de realizar sin el menor esfuerzo. Su hermana, que era la menor, era capaz de hacerlo y ella siendo la mayor no lo lograba, ¿Cómo no sentirse avergonzada?

¿Cómo sobrevivir a eso?

Pero es que ella aún albergaba una esperanza más. Una pequeña persona de luz y fortaleza que había fortalecido su mundo utópico y que la hacía pelear en aquella batalla perdida e infernal que se hacía llamar su constante vida.

Si comparaban su vida con la de aquel ser, era – literalmente – una bendición de Kami.

Pero tal vez no era así. Tal vez era lo mismo. Pero a la vez no lo era.

Contradictorio y confuso.

Pero era lo mismo porque ambos vivían con el constante rechazo, con las miradas frías e indiferentes. Con las constantes voces de la decepción y la burla, de los sentimientos de la soledad y la depresión. Y la misma pregunta de cada día…

¿Qué hago yo aquí?

¿Cuál era el motivo de su existencia, si no servía para nada? ¿No era mejor desaparecer y hacerle ese favor al mundo?

Esa era la diferencia.

El jamás quiso complacer al mundo. Luchaba y luchaba para ser mejor y ser aceptado por la gente y por sí mismo. Para creer que no era un monstruo, que él era importante en esa lucha llamada vida y que su razón de existencia no era en balde.

Tantas diferencias, tantas semejanzas.

La luz de su fortaleza la embargó por completo y quiso alcanzar aquel punto de esperanza que se hallaba tan lejos. Por aquel ser luchó y entrenó para no ser débil, por aquel ser ignoró a los demás y se concentró en su propio mundo de esperanza y alegría, donde se sentía tranquila de no tener que enfrentar al mundo sin llevar su máscara, aun no lista, de fuerza y confianza.

Por aquel ser se entregó consciente y decidida a la muerte, si con eso salvaba su sonrisa.

A veces uno se pregunta; ¿Qué eh echo mal? ¿Por qué me está sucediendo esto a mí? ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a eso?

Pero las ganas de llorar disminuyen y te das cuenta de que las respuestas no están tan lejos como creías.

No has hecho nada mal, luchaste y seguiste a tu corazón. Simplemente es el cruel destino el que juega contigo.

Te sucede esto a ti porque fueron tus propias decisiones lo que te conllevaron a eso. Fueron tus ideales y tus ganas de salvar a lo que te importa lo que te puso en esa situación.

Llegaron a eso por tratar de desafiar a la vida y al destino. Él por querer defender a su villa y su gente, y ella por tratar de proteger y evitar que se extinguiera aquella esperanza que le da fuerzas para seguir viviendo a ella y al mundo entero.

Los recuerdos felices llegan como último pensamiento, pasando rápidamente como una cinta de película por su mente, embriagándola y haciéndola sentir menos miserable.

Su alrededor desapareció en un manto negro, y los sonidos llegaban como sordos pitidos a sus oídos.

¿Morirá?

No lo sabe. Pero al menos, se siente satisfecha de haber confesado esos sentimientos que la comprimían al no poder decírselos.

No escuchará la respuesta, pero sabrá que el estará consciente de que siempre existió una persona que lo admiraba y quería, aun desde que era opacado por el odio de las personas y su inmadurez en las artes ninjas y forma de vivir.

-_Naruto-kun_. – musita suavemente en su último respiro.

Ese nombre fue llevado por el aire con una voz dulce y tranquila; llena de esperanza, que aun a pesar de lo sufrido, sigue siendo serena y armoniosa.

Hinata Hyuga no sabe si sobrevivirá, y no es que le interese por el momento, porque es feliz sabiendo que le ha dado una oportunidad de ganar al ser al que ama.

Que ha podido evitar que aquella pequeña esperanza se extinguiera.

Y con saber que, por una vez en su vida, ha sido de utilidad al mundo y al hombre que ama…

_-No te preocupes, Hinata 'ttebayo. – Naruto le sonrió en su mundo utópico, abrazándola fuertemente entre sus brazos y respirando en su oído. – Gracias a ti, conozco a mi papá, y tengo una nueva razón para seguir luchando._

_Hinata sonríe dulcemente, ocultando su rostro en el fuerte pecho del rubio._

… le es suficiente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Un pequeño homenaje a Hinata Hyuga que está basado en la invasión de Pein, cuando Hinata salvó a Naruto.**

**Este one-shot comenzó porque me sentía realmente triste hace unos momentos, y me puse a escribir esto. Tomó su propio rumbo y así es como terminó. Fue un momento de inspiración que llego así de repente xD**

**Bueno, ya no las distraigo más :3**

**Tengo pensado hacer también un homenaje sobre diferentes personajes como Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, etc. Porque cada quien también tuvo su momento, y son merecidos de que alguien los exprese OwO**

**¿Que dicen? ¿Lo continuo?**

**En fin, espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Nos leemos**

**Bye xD**

**¿Algún review?**


	2. Sakura Haruno: Flor de cerezo

**Flor de cerezo**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota:** Ésto está narrado por el punto de vista de Sakura. En otros términos, es un **Sakura 'POV.**

**Agradecimiento: **A** Bella Scullw **por toda su ayuda en este one-shot, ¡muchas gracias!

**Advertencia:** Ino, quizá, un poco Ooc. Espero que no sea demasiado, y si es así, les pido de antemano mil disculpas.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Sabía que estaba mal como actuaba, sabía que estaba mal confiar en que todos harían las cosas por mí.

Siempre lo supe, y jamás me molesté en remediarlo.

Mimada, consentida, inútil, llámenme como ustedes gusten. Insúltenme, grítenme, regáñenme, pero no importa cuánto hagan, porque eso jamás me dolerá tanto como el saber que siempre seré así.

Cuando mis padres, mis amigos, cuando_ yo misma_ esperaba una nueva actitud cuando entré a la escuela; grande ha sido la decepción que nos embarcó.

Porque aun hoy en día, dependo demasiado en los demás.

Llorar ha sido lo único que eh hecho en todos estos años. Dejar la responsabilidad de algo sobre alguien más siempre ha sido una costumbre mía.

Y llegó el momento en que tenía que ayudar, llegó el momento en que podía serle útil a mi equipo. Pero la verdad es…

Me aterré de solo pensar hacerlo.

No sabía. Simplemente **¡No. Sabía!**

Al igual que sabía que retenerlo a él, ofreciéndole mil cosas que solo una niña puede, no serviría de nada.

Porque su ambición era más grande de su afecto hacia nosotros.

_Hacia mí._

El día del examen chuunin, el día en el bosque de la muerte; juré cambiar.

_Jamás lo hice._

Y llorar rogándole, recargándole a mi amigo una promesa que lo partiría en años más adelantes, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Volver a mostrar lágrimas cuando él llego herido y sin él, fue algo demoledor para mi alma débil.

_Débil por tantas decepciones echas por mí misma._

Y volví a jurarle a él, a ellos, a mí misma que de ahora en adelante YO los protegería.

Una promesa que jamás llegué a cumplir.

Entrenar con Tsunade había albergado en mi alma una pequeña esperanza de cumplir aquello. Tal vez, podría por fin sacar provecho de mi excelente control de Chakra.

Y después de dos años, quedar exhausta y tendida en el viejo campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete se había hecho una costumbre en mi nueva vida diaria. Mirar al cielo de forma perdida, subiendo y bajando el pecho de forma silenciosa y pausada, dando la imagen de que ni siquiera respiraba. Voltear a ver a la gente, que dudaba si acercarse o no para asegurarse de que seguía viva, solo para decirles con la mirada que estaba bien y respiraba.

Pero ellos no creían que estuviera bien.

_Porque parecía muerta en vida._

Dolía, y dolía mucho. Las heridas físicas me las podía curar con tanta facilidad, y sin embargo no lo hacía. Soy masoquista, y me gusta ese dolor que ardía por sobre todo mi cuerpo. Porque ese mismo dolor abrumaba al de mi alma. Me distraída. Me hacía sentir en paz por unos momentos.

Una sola pregunta rondaba por mi mente con frecuencia en esos años. Una pregunta que, con todo y sonrisa vacía, sabía la respuesta.

_¿Qué estarían haciendo?_

Negar con la cabeza, riendo levemente entre dientes. Riéndome de mi misma. Y pensando en la respuesta.

Naruto debería estar entrenando con Jiraiya- sama. Y Sasuke...

Él debería estar haciéndose fuerte para su venganza junto a Orochimaru.

La risa paró en ese instante, viendo con los ojos nublados el cielo gris y tormentoso. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto de la fría agua con mi pálida piel, sintiendo como ésta y mil más resbalaban por mi mejilla.

Llovía con fuerza, pero no me moví. Simplemente me quedé ahí, sentada en el pasto que pronto, muy pronto, se llenaría de barro y lodo. Con mis ojos cerrados sigo disfrutando de la lluvia, dejando que moje mi pálido cuerpo, dejando que lave las heridas de mi alma, y se lleve el dolor de mi corazón.

Quería gritar, llorar, golpear, patalear, reírme de mi propia vida y desahogarme.

Desahogarme de todo el dolor que me comprimía el pecho con firmeza, sin compasión. Quería maldecir a mi vida, gritar hasta quedarme sin voz, golpear hasta que mis manos sangraran, llorar hasta secar mis lágrimas.

Porque no importaba lo que hiciera, era débil, y eso me hacía apretar la mandíbula y cerrar los puños.

Porque no podía negar una verdad tan sincera. Dijera quien lo dijera.

Y no podía olvidar el hecho de que tras aquella pregunta, se escondía otra. Una pregunta difícil con una respuesta sencilla, que me hacía apretar los labios y cerrar mis puños y ponerlos junto a mi pecho, tratando de que el dolor y la ira se apaciguaran unos instantes.

_¿Me extrañarían?_

Una sonrisa irónica, una punzada en el pecho y mi pregunta está más que contestada.

Era obvio que no.

Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados para preocuparse por pensar en alguien más. Ese alguien que fue su compañera, su molestia en su camino. Como una piedra en el zapato.

_¿Quién se acordaría de Sakura Haruno?_

Soy como un capullo, cerrado, sin dejarse ver, que no florece en ninguna primavera que pasa. Porque combatir contra el mundo le es difícil, porque ella en cualquier momento puede llegar a desprenderse.

Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, confundiéndose con la lluvia. Por eso amaba los días lluviosos, porque podía llorar sin pena, con libertad. Sin que nadie me juzgara.

La fría brisa pasa por mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis brazos y mis piernas se entuman. Normalmente este sería el punto en que me marcho a casa a encerrarme en mi cuarto y mentirle a mi madre diciéndole que solo estoy cansada. Cuando la verdad es, que solo me oculto tras las cobijas a rememorar todas las memorias de mi niñez, haciéndome sentir más miserable al recalcar cada uno de mis errores.

Pero hoy no eh reservado ninguna fuerza para moverme, mi cuerpo no reacciona. Tampoco lo hace mi mente.

Mi vista sigue fija en el cielo, cuestionándome si los chicos se encontrarían bien, si no les habría pasado algo malo. Si todo lo que estoy viviendo es solo una pesadilla amarga, y que pronto despertaré con la oportunidad de corregir todos mis errores y fracasos.

Una vaga esperanza, inútil y tonta. Pero para mí, una perfecta, desesperada y dulce ilusión.

_-No deberías estar aquí bajo la lluvia._

Un sutil tacto en mi brazo, una sonrisa sincera, y mi mundo amargo y triste en el que me sumerjo desaparece.

Volteo levemente hacia mi costado, encontrándome con unos ojos azules coquetos y brillantes. Una sonrisa sincera y un cabello rubio pálido ondeándose con la brisa.

Ino.

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Ino?_ – Mi voz suena fría y ronca. Monótona. Sin ninguna emoción en ella.

_-Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo._ – Responde alzando una ceja.

Yo no respondo, no tengo ganas de hacerlo. ¿Cómo contarle que esta ya es una costumbre en mi vida diaria? Este era un secreto para mí, y solo para mí.

_-No deberías estar aquí._

Fruncir el ceño era algo de lo que tenía previsto que hiciera. Pero reír levemente, cubriéndome con su paraguas y una chamarra – que no sabía de donde había sacado –, era algo que nunca había esperado.

_-Vamos, nos dará una pulmonía si continuamos aquí._

Aquel tono dulce, me recordaba a cuando la conocí por primera vez. La sonrisa de confianza, las palabras de aliento.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado?

Con un ligero asentimiento, me levanté del lodoso pasto, sintiendo el peso extra en mis ropas mojadas y sucias. Ino siguió cubriéndome con el paraguas, ayudando a sostenerme puesto que no podía estar de pie. Mis heridas físicas siguen presente y arden, el peso extra me jala hacia abajo y mis extremidades siguen entumidas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado bajo la lluvia con mi miseria? No lo sabía. Tres, cuatro o tal vez cinco horas.

Caminamos en silencio, un silencio que, por más que quisiera, no sabría cómo romper. No hay más que palabras hirientes, insultos y maldiciones que llenen mi boca. Eh perdido el tacto de la palabra para con Ino, tantas veces gritándonos, tantas veces odiándonos por una maldita tontería, que ya ni sé cómo poder hablarle correctamente.

Y la amargura crece al saber que yo fui quien terminó con nuestra amistad. ¿Y todo por qué?

Por la estupidez más grande del mundo.

¿Cuánto no había hecho por Sasuke? ¿Cuántas veces no cometí errores por él? ¿Cuántos años no me tomó madurar y darme cuenta de las humillaciones que hice por él?

Es frustrante saber que, aun ahora, no puedo evitar sentir algo por él. ¿Es Amor, acaso? ¿Cariño? ¿Atracción?

Sacudo ligeramente la cabeza, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Ino, que camina a paso suave y elegante junto a mí. Ella era bonita, elegante, tenía confianza en sí misma y no temía decir lo que pensaba.

_Tan opuesta a lo que soy yo._

Por fin llegamos a su casa y subimos silenciosamente a su habitación. Yo me senté en su cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo de la pared azul, Ino por su parte buscaba entre sus cajones algún conjunto de ropa para darme.

Cerré los ojos cuando viejas memorias de mi infancia se acoplaron en mi mente. Las fiestas de pijama, las risas, la confianza… Tantos buenos tiempos…

_Tan buenas memorias que dejé ir._

Volví a negar con la cabeza, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Debo dejar de compadecerme, simplemente me vería más patética, debo ser fuerte, no hacerme más débil deprimiéndome a mí misma. Suspiro por lo bajo, viendo como Ino se sentaba a mi lado, entregándome un conjunto de ropa seca.

_-Ten. Ve y toma un baño, si te quedas ahí seguro que te enfermas._

Asentí ligeramente, tomando las ropas y encaminando en silencio hacia la puerta del baño. Sonreí débilmente cuando vi la cantidad de cosas que tenía, reí suavemente; Ino jamás cambiaría Se preocupaba mucho por su aspecto, debía admitir que era bastante vanidosa, pero sin duda alguna, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía un gran corazón y se preocupaba por los demás.

Nunca podré olvidar y terminar de agradecerle por lo que ha hecho por mí. Pues aún con los años pasados y el alejamiento que impuse entre nosotras, siempre seguiría recordando que por ella logre ser una persona con más confianza para encarar al mundo. Que me dio la oportunidad de crecer y ver quien soy en realidad, dejar de ser aquella niña tímida que se ocultaba. Y más que todo, porque siempre estaba allí para mí, no importaba la situación.

Nuevamente estaba esa sensación que me comprimía, así que intente alejar cualquier pensamiento de mi mente, y comencé a desvestirme. Sin poder evitarlo me miré al espejo, y ahogué un gemido al ver mi deplorable apariencia. Mi cabello estaba enmarañado y empapado, mi cuerpo entero estaba manchado en barro y algunos pedazos de pasto pegados, sin contar los innumerables raspones y moretones sobre mi mallugado cuerpo. Miré espantada como mi piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, había estado descuidándome tanto, no me sorprendería si terminaba enferma en cualquiera de esos días.

Casi con prisa me metí en la regadera, sintiendo como mi propio cuerpo se relajaba cuando las primeras gotas de agua tocaron la superficie de mi espalda. El baño fue reconfortante, el agua caliente resbalando por mi cuerpo, parecía también barrer por un instante mis penas y miedos, enjuagando mi dolor de paso. Quería durar allí un poco más, pero no sería correcto encerrarme hasta que el agua se acabara, así que en un suspiro cerré la llave, al menos mi cuerpo parecía estar feliz y relajado.

Secándome el cabello y recién terminada de bañar, salí del cuarto de baño, mirando como Ino no se encontraba en su habitación, seguramente había ido a atender algo. Encogiéndome de hombros levemente, avancé unos pasos, casi de forma mecánica. No tenía muchos ánimos ni para caminar. Volví a sentarme en la cama, y casi sin darme cuenta me encontré observando de frente una fotografía que se encontraba en una pequeña repisa. Un reluciente marco dorado lo enmarcaba.

No fui consciente del momento en que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al tiempo en que una sonrisa débil y amarga se dibujó en mi rostro. Desde ese sitio, el equipo diez sonreía amistosamente, tal como alguna vez el equipo siete lo hizo. Un momento encerrado en un recuerdo preciado para Ino. Mordí mi labio inferior, ahogando los continuos sollozos que querían escapar de mi boca, sintiendo como algo dentro de mí se rompía cuando aquella foto despertó los recuerdos con más fuerza, uno a uno repitiéndose en mi mente como si de una bofetada se tratase. Y sin poder evitarlo, sentí envidia. Porque aquella foto representaba lo que Ino tenía y lo que yo había perdido.

_-Oh, Sakura._

Mi rubia amiga acaba de ingresar a la habitación con un par de tazas con chocolate caliente. Sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza, tristeza por mí, terminaron de acabar con mi poca cordura. Y por fin, luego de tanto esfuerzo…

_Me derrumbé._

Solté a llorar, tapándome la cara con las manos, sintiendo vergüenza por hacerlo una vez más. De volver a ser débil frente a alguien, pero no podía parar, era asfixiante y demoledor recordar como nuestro equipo, nuestra _familia_, había acabado. Dolía, dolía mucho, y estaba segura de que siempre dolería.

No comprendía el momento en que empecé a ser tan dependiente de esos dos. Cuando comenzaron a ser mi mundo entero, cuando comenzó a ser una necesidad el tenerlos aquí y saber que estaban bien.

Completamente tranquila y mostrando una firmeza que yo nunca tendría, Ino se sentó a mi lado, y con dulzura me hizo recostarme en sus piernas. No dijo absolutamente nada, pero mientras se dedicaba a desenredar mis hebras rosadas y sonreír, fue suficiente para hacerme sentir que no estaba sola, y que probablemente nunca lo estaría.

Lloré como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, siendo consolada y tratada como una niña por ella, era reconfortante y aliviador, y después de eso me sentí mejor, mucho mejor. Como si por fin un peso se hubiera quitado de mi alma, haciéndola más ligera de lo usual. Sin palabras Ino había demostrado otra vez más su amistad y su cariño. Algo por lo que siempre estaría agradecida.

Duramos un rato en completo silencio, yo aun recostando en su regazo, ya más tranquila, pero aun con pequeños espasmos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Sentía como el nudo en mi pecho se iba deshaciendo lentamente, dejándome respirar con más facilidad.

_-¿Te encuentras mejor?_

Levanté la cabeza, viendo los ojos de Ino que me miraban con cierta ternura. Me erguí y asentí débilmente.

_-S-Si, ya estoy bien. Gracias. –_ Bajé la mirada un poco, desviando mis ojos lejos de Ino –. _Lamento…haber sido una molestia, Ino. Lamento que me hayas visto de nuevo tan débil._

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, sintiendo como Ino me abrazaba con fuerza. Con lentitud envolví mis brazos sobre su cuerpo, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

_-Sakura, no digas eso. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, has pasado por mucho; perdiste a tu equipo, a tu familia… Y aun continúas adelante, te esfuerzas por ser mejor, no te das por vencida. ¡Sakura, eres la alumna de Tsunade-sama! Algo que nadie ha podido lograr. No te auto-compadezcas, porque de todos, tú eres la más fuerte._

_-Ino…yo…_

_-Shhh… No quiero que digas nada. Todavía sigues siendo un pequeño botón de flor de cerezo, que poco a poco comienza a abrirse, y pronto nos cegará a todos con su bello esplendor. Ten por hecho eso._

Luego de largos años de competencia y rivalidad entre ambas, por primera vez, me sentí nuevamente en aquellos años de antaño cuando todo parecía más fácil y no había nada de que preocuparse. Cuando nuestra amistad no contenía aquellas ridículas peleas, y solo pensábamos en los chicos y en la próxima pijamada.

_-Shikamaru va a estar celoso. Conmigo no te has mostrado mandona ni irritable._

_-¡¿ÉL TE DIJO ESO DE MI?_

Reí, con gracia, viva, alegre, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Oír a Ino quejarse de sus compañeros de equipo me hacía olvidarme de todos aquellas crueles memorias del pasado. Ella podía quejarse, pero en el fondo sabía que para ella eran lo más importante en la vida. Eran su familia, los protegería contra todos, así como Hinata y Ten-Ten con sus respectivos equipos.

Así como yo lo haría cuando el equipo siete por fin esté junto.

Puede que yo no tenga asombrosas técnicas como ellos, pero les mostraré a ellos y al mundo de lo que soy capaz, y como antes, los tres juntos, volveremos a caminar tomados de la mano, esperando los nuevos retos que enfrentaríamos como equipo. Les aré sentir orgullosos de mí, que la única integrante femenino del equipo siete puede ser tan letal como ellos.

_Era hora de que esta Flor de Cerezo comenzara a brillar._

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

**Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Lo lamento!**

**No era mi intención tardar tanto, pero mi inspiración y demás fics...bueno, esa ya es historia aparte.**

**Es el primer one-shot en primera persona que hago y ****_me gusta. _****Porque siendo sincera, soy muy mala para ello xD**

**Ah, quedó largo lo sé, solo espero que no los haya aburrido mucho e.e**

**Traté de ser lo más elocuente posible, ¿resultó?**

**Sakura es un personaje que se tiene mucho por explorar. Es muy ****_humana, _****a ****_sufrido _****igualmente, y ****_merece _****ser reconocida.**

**No me importa lo que los demás digan, Sakura es un gran personaje, el más humano de toda la seria, y merece ser homenajeada.**

**Bueno, un enorme agradecimiento y dedicación a ****_Bella Scullw _****por su gran aporte y ayuda en éste one-shot. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Bella-sensei!**

**En fin, intentaré que el próximo no tarde tanto. ¿Merece continuación?**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
